While conveyors utilizing chains have long been used, the construction of the supporting track has presented problems which have not heretofore been satisfactorily solved. As the cost of labor and materials has increased, it has become increasingly necessary to provide conveyor track of a construction such that the need for tools or specialized skills is materially reduced or eliminated. To this extent there has been an increasing necessity for simplified constructions which do not utilize conventional fasteners for installation and preferably such equipment which can be preassembled at the factory in modular form. Further, such equipment should be adaptable to a wide range of conveyor installations and sufficiently compact to be used with a wide range of conveyors. It is also essential that it be of a construction which materially decreases the noise level of the conveyors when in operation. At the same time, to avoid costly maintenance and down time the construction should be characterized by durability. The enclosure of the return runs of the chain both contributes to improved safety and shields the chain from dirt and chemicals which accelerate wear.